Los Inesperados Giros del Destino
by KuroNeko1004
Summary: ¿Nunca has llegado a desear volver a ser un niño?, ¿no has querido reencontrarte con aquellos que quisiste e inclusive amaste siendo tan solamente un niño?... ¿que tal si eso pasara?. Bueno, Misty quiso volverse a encontrar con su antiguo amigo, Ash pero... cuando esto sucede ve que todo ha cambiado... ¿Que hacer entonces?
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

-¿Por qué… la vida tiene que pasar tan deprisa?, los días de iluciones y añoranzas desaparecieron, la época en la que la vida se veía de color de rosa.. la infancia.. todo eso ya se ha esfumado, ahora no queda más que enfrentarse a la realidad –suspiro mientras miraba atravez del cristal.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta una vocesilla infantil.

-Nada, es solo un simple sueño tonto –exclamó ella.

-¿Un sueño tonto?, ¿Cuál es?

Ella la miró unos instantes, luego miró de nuevo el cristal y sonrió- Quiero ser una niña una vez más..

-¿Eh?, Pero.. ¿Por qué? –canturreó aquella vocesilla.

-Cuando yo aun era una niña, solía hacer tantas cosas… que ahora.. ya no puedo… ¿sabes?, conmigo siempre llevaba a mis pokémon.. y viajaba.. mucho…

-Oh.. ya veo… pero.. ¿solo por eso?

Negó- Si yo fuera una niña una vez más…

-¿Qué t gustaría hacer? –preguntó curiosa aquella vocesilla infantil.

-Hay una persona a la que me gustaría ver… -dijo ella, soltando un imperceptible suspiro.

-Eh… ¿Quién podría ser?… -dijo aquella vocesilla aun más curiosa.

-Me pregunto.. ¿podré ver a esa persona aunque sea solo un día?.. –se preguntó a si misma mientras miraba aun atravez de aquel cristal.

-¡Eh!, ¡Entonces debe de ser tu primer amor! –exclamó la vocesilla comprendiendo un poco lo que la chica hablaba.

-¡Por suspueto! –dijo ella mirándola a la niña con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y sonriendo torpemente- pero… creo que aquello nunca sucederá.

-Ya veo.. –se limitó a decir la pequeña- pero.. ¿y si pasa?

La mayor rió un poco- osas así, solo suceden en los cuentos de hadas…

-Pero.. ¿y si de verdad te encuentras con él?

-Hum… no lo sé… -se alzó un poco de hombros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los Giros Inesperados del Destino

Capítulo 1

En una hermosa pradera se puede observar a un par de mujeres, o más bien a una niña de cabellera violácea junto a una joven adulta de cabello naranja, algo largo, atado en una coleta. Ambas hablaban plácidamente, la mayor le contaba a la menor varias de las aventuras que vivió de niña, hace ya bastante tiempo, y, la menor, la observaba con ilusión, escuchando cada palabra que brotaba de los labios de aquella chica.

En un momento dado se ve que la niña ladea su cabeza, haciendo que la adulta dejara de hablar para observarle curiosa.

-Tía Misty –dijo la pequeña mirándola con curiosidad- pero… ¿Cómo fue que tu viaje empezó?

-Verás.. antes tu mamá, tía Violet y Tía Lilly solía ser.. ¿Cómo decirlo?.. hum… un poco caprichosas, creían ser mejores en todo –suspiró con un poco de molestia al recordarlo- solían decir que yo era la feíta de las cuatro y que nunca lograría ser nada en la vida.. quise demostrárselos y fue por eso que me fui del gimnasio de Clearound City..

-Y te encontraste con quien quemó tu bici, ¿no tía? –supuso la pequeña pues en alguna ocasión escuchó a sus tías y madre hablar sobre eso.

Misty asintió- así fue, justo en el tramo que conectaba Clearound City con Green City él me quitó la bicicleta para currar a su pikachu.. dejándola toda quemada y huyendo –rodó los ojos- fue por eso que lo empecé a seguir, él tenía que pagar mi bicicleta y…

-¿alguna ves lo hizo? –preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

-Bueno… no.. pero..

-Te quedaste sin la bici por su culpa, ¿Por qué no se la pides? –cuestionó de nuevo la pequeña.

Suspiró- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo nena, llevamos años sin encontrarnos, ya ni sé que ha sido de él –se alzó de hombros y miró él cielo- pero sabes, quisiera regresar a esos días en los que aun era una niña y podía viajar con él… -se aclaró la garganta- con ellos… teniendo aventuras divertidas..

-¿Por qué no lo buscas? Talvez puedan tener nuevas aventuras Tía Misty –dijo la niña inocentemente sin entender porque las mejillas de su tía se teñía un podo de rosa.

-Mejor regresemos a casa, esas ya son cosas del pasado, es más, tampoco he vuelto a saber nada de Bruck.. supongo que ya ambos han de estar casados y sentando cabeza en una familia.. –murmuró para si misma mentiras se ponía en pi y le tendía la mano a su sobrina.

La niña la observó curiosa- ¿sentar cabeza? –preguntó confusa, aun más al ver el rostro de Misty algo decaído.

Misty la miró y negó, sonriendo- esas son cosas que en algún momento entenderás, no hagas caso –dijo sin más mientras seguía caminando rumbo al gimnasio, siendo observada por su sobrina con curiosidad, pero, la pequeña niña decidió guardar silencio durante todo el camino de regreso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que ella y su sobrina estaban de regreso en el Gimnasio de Clearound City, Misty descansaba sobre su cama, miraba el techo con uno de sus brazos sobre su frente a la vez que su mente se encontraba perdida en viejos recuerdo. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Por qué aun no soy capaz de superarte? –se preguntó a si misma.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente del mismo gimnasio llamó su atención, se sentó sobre la cama confundida mientras observaba hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Un duelo? –pensó, poniéndose ahora en pie y saliendo de su habitación, caminando hacia la picina del gimnasio, donde solían llevarse a cabo los duelos y si, tal y como lo supuse alguien había venido a retar a alguna de sus hermanas para obtener una medalla.

Observó como la batalla se llevaba a cabo, aquel niño que había retado a sus hermanas parecía ser fuerte y, así lo demostraba, venciendo a sus tres hermanas una a una, una sonrisa divertida se había formado en el rostro del niño.

-Veo que no son tan fuertes como dicen ser pero.. aun no he ganado ¿cierto?

-Nosotras no somos muy buenas en esto pero, nuestra hermana..

-La cuarta líder –exclamó una voz masculina, aclarándole las cosas al chico que las veía confundido.

-Pero.. ¿no que eran tres?

-No, por eso este duelo es cuatro pokémons por persona, para obtener la medalla tienes que derrotarnos a las cuatro..

-Bueno, si fue sencillo con ustedes… así será con..

-No creas que conmigo als cosas serán sencillas –exclamó Misty saliendo de donde estaba apenas observando- soy diferente a mis hermanas con respecto a los duelos pokémon –prosiguió acomodándose frente al chico- veremos si eres tan fuerte como para derrotarme.. –sonrió sin más esperando a que el chico tomara su posición.

El niño parecía decidido y, como primer pokémon escogió a un charmander… una mala elección que solo hizo sonreír a Misty, quien, escogió a Staryu para el duelo.

-Esto será cosa de niños –exclamó decidida, haciendo al niño fruncir el seño.

-Bien charmander, ¡usa lanza llamas! –dijo siendo obedecido por su pokémon.

-Staryu ¡esquívalo y utiliza chorro de agua! –así lo hizo la estrella, la cual acabó por hacer que el charmander callera de la plataforma al agua, dejándolo inmediatamente fuera de combate, eso solo molestó al chico.

Pudo notar que en el fondo, del lado del chico, solo que oculto en als sombras había alguien, un adulto que solo observaba al niño, una sonrisa de "te lo dije" se había dibujado en las facciones poco visibles de aquel hombre, el cual, cuando el niño lo miró solo hizo una mueca y regresó a lo suyo.

-¡Charmander, regresa! –llamó a su pokémon- ahora, ¡pidgeoto, yo te elijo!

-¿Un pedgeoto? –dijo enarcando una ceja con burla- esto será fácil… staryu, hazlo caer al agua! –dijo, su pokémon saltó y en un elegante golpe la hizo caer al agua dejándole de inmediato fuera de combate.

El niño apretó la mandibula molesto por su derrota.

-Creo que por esta vez ganas… -dijo regresando a donde estaba.

-Te dije desde un principio que no sería fácil ganar en el gimnasio de Clearoud city –exclamó la figura masculina aun apoyada contra la pared.

-Lo sé pero… pero…

-Aun te hace falta mucho para derrotarla… -musitó alzando un poco su mirada, observando a Misty desde las sombras- después de todo, ella se ha convertido en una verdadera Lider de gimnasio.. tal y como me lo esperaba…

Aquello sorprendió a Misty, ¿lo conocía acaso?, en verdad estaba confundida, no reconocía aquella voz además, aquel sujeto lucía muy alto como para ser alguien que conociera, simplemente estaba muy pero muy confusa.

El hombre en las sombras enarcó una ceja al ver como la confusión se había dibujado en el rostro de Misty, y, poco a poco se fue separando de la pared, caminando fuera de la penumbra.

-¿Acaso ya no recuerdas a un viejo amigo? –preguntó con un tono entre divertido y burlón.

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron al mirarlo, cabello negro, algo corto oculto bajo una gorra, piel morena, ojos marrones.. ¿ese era …?

-¿Ash?... –preguntó por inercia sin poderlo creer siquiera, para ella, aquel hombre, si, hombre, parado frente a ella, de alta estatura, cuerpo bien definido y profunda voz no era el ash que ella conocía.

-Si, soy yo –respondió este, colocándose al lado del chico, el cual podría tener unos 10 u 11 años, le revolvió el cabello al niño observándolo unos instantes- eres alguien terco, ¿sabes?, pero, aunque hayas perdido lo hiciste… -dudo por la elección del charmander- bien….

-Gracias… -susurró el pequeño niño de cabellera castaña y ojos marrones, luego miró a Misty- la próxima vez que regrese, prepárate para ser vencida –cerró su pequeño puño y sonrió desafiante.

Misty observó la interacción de su viejo amigo con el pequeño niño, su cerebro actuó rápidamente, su estómago cuando lo vio salir de entre las sombras y supo que era él había dado un vuelco, su corazón se había llenado de vida pero, al ver lo similares que eran el niño y su amigo, su corazón se partió.. "su hijo.." pensó ella.

-¿Mist? –le llamó Ash la atención al observarla con la mirada perdida.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿eh?.. ah si, -observó al niño- bueno, eso lo veremos cuando regreses –le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa retadora, eso solo hizo que el niño se emocionara.

Ash se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, la cual ya no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que su cerebro había deducido.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo Mist –exclamó Ash aun con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella asintió sonriendo un poco- a mi también Ash

-Estaremos un tiempo aquí en Clearound City, así que creo que nos estaremos viendo en algún otro momento –musitó aun sonriéndole, volviendo al lado del niño- pero por ahora, creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Fue un gusto luchar contra ustedes –dijo el niño mientras comenzaba a alejarse, siendo seguido por Ash, quien dio una última ojeada antes de salir por la puerta del gimnasio.

Sus hermanas se miraron entre si y luego observaron a Misty.

-¿En serio ese es el mocoso que viajaba contigo antes? –pregunto Daisy, alo que Misty solo asintió.

-Vaya… -dijo Violet sin poderlo creer.

Misty se giró sobre si misma, ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con volverse a encontrar con él, su antiguo amor de infancia?.. ahora que lo había hecho sentía decepción, no por el cambio del chico sino, porque él, tal y como le había dicho a su sobrina esa mañana, se encontraba ahora sentando cabeza en una familia ya que, el parentesco entre ambos, el niño y él, no decpia otra cosa más que eso.. eran padre e hijo.

Se encerró en su habitación y se quedó mirando atravez de la ventana que estaba en su habitación, se sentía… deprimida, no había otra palabra que la describiera, tanto así que, por más que no lo deseaba, de sus ojos comenzaba a fluir una pequeña capa de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación una pequeña niña de cabello purpura escuchaba y, in dudarlo abrió la puerta de la habitación de su tía, la observó estando inmóvil en la puerta notando que la mayor nos e había percatado de su presencia.

-Tía Misty.. –la llamó la pequeña.

La aludida se limpió el rostro con disimulo y rápidamente, para luego girarse y mirar a su sobrina.

.-¿Si?, ¿Qué para nena? –preguntó, observándola caminar hacia ella.

-¿Por qué lloras?, ¿no estas feliz de ver a tu amigo de nuevo como dijiste esta mañana?

Misty negó- no es eso.. solo… son cosas que no comprenderías.. –dijo sonriendo forzadamente y revolviéndole el cabello- mejor ya ve a dormir que es algo tarde, si Daisy te descubre aquí nos reprenderá a ambas

La niña, al escuchar aquello asintió y, con sigilo, salió de la habitación de su tía, huyendo hacia la propia y dejando nuevamente a una Misty deprimida sola. Sin más, la chica de cabellera naranja cerró la puerta de su alcoba y se tiró en su ama, por ahora, lo mejor que podría hacer era eso, dejarse entregar a la inconsciencia para ya no llorar más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, el sol entrando de lleno atravez del cristal de su habitación la despertó. Sus ojos ardían de una manera increíble, e inclusive le costó trabajo el poder abrirlos, pues, al hacerlo la luz la lastimaba.

Se sentó en su cama y, recogiendo su cabello en una simple coleta, se levantó rumbo al baño. Hizo una mueca al observarse en el espejo, su rostro simplemente daba pena, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, casi no había dormido pues había pasado gran parte de la noche llorando hasta caer dormida y ahora, parecía que sus ojos la recriminaban por eso, por llorara cosas que sabía que tarde o temprano enfrentaría. Lavó su rostro y, mientras lo secaba un suspiro sonoro salió desde sus pulmones.

-Creo que nunca debí haber albergado esperanzas sobre que Ash y yo… en algún momento podríamos.. llegar a ser algo más que unos simple amigos.. –murmuró en un suave susurró, luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿¡porque no he podido hacer una vida yo también!? Así el verlo de nuevo no hubiese sido un puñetazo en el estomago… -reprochó.

Decidió darse una ducha, en la cual se tomó su tiempo dejando al agua relagar cada uno de sus músculos agarrotados por la falta de sueño la noche anterior y, así logró sacarse aquello que la deprimía al menos por un tiempo. Luego salió y se vistió, caminando hacia la cocina para buscar su desayuno, se toó frente a frente con su hermana, quien le entregó una pequeña lista y algo de dinero.

-Necesito que compres esto, no hay algo discente para desayunar y, a menos que desee desayunar germen de trigo propiedad de violet, será mejor que vayas de compras –murmuró, a lo que Misty suspiró.

Cuando se giró para ir rumbo a la entrada, se topó con su sobrina, quien la observaba atentamente.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? –le ofreció Misty tendiéndole su mano.

La niña asintió con entusiasmo y tomó la mano de la mayor y, así ambas salieron del Gimnasio rumbo al centro de la ciudad, donde comprarían lo necesario para, según su hermana Daisy, tener un desayuno decente. Durante el breve trayecto hacia el centro, ambas cantaban alegremente, Misty sonreía al ver a su sobrina caminar dando pequeños saltos mientras canturreaba, la pequeña niña siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, por eso ambas eran tan únidas, disfrutaban del tiempo juntas.

La chica de cabellera naranja iba tan entretenida observarndo a la menos que canturreaba tomada de su mano que no se fijo que había alguien de pie frente a ella hasta que el choque entre ambos se dio, dejándolos en el suelo. Misty sobó su cabeza mientras se quitaba de encima de aquella otra persona.

-Lo lamento –se disculpo, poniéndose en pie y mirando a su sobrina- ¿estás bien?

-Si –canturreó la niña.

Sonrió y se agachó para sacudirla, luego alzó unos momentos la mirada hacia aquella persona- en verdad lo lamen… -se detuvo en seco cuando su mirada se encontró con aquel chico de mirada castaña, quien la observó algo extrañado, pero luego sonrió, aunque se podía decir que, al ver a la niña de cabello purpura y ojos claros, la sorpresa se cruzó por unas fracciones de segundo en su rostro.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2  
**  
Sonrió y se agachó para sacudirla, luego alzó unos momentos la mirada hacia aquella persona- en verdad lo lamen… -se detuvo en seco cuando su mirada se encontró con aquel chico de mirada castaña, quien la observó algo extrañado, pero luego sonrió, aunque se podía decir que, al ver a la niña de cabello purpura y ojos claros, la sorpresa se cruzó por unas fracciones de segundo en su rostro.

-No te preocupes –respondió Ash ante la disculpa- ¿están bien? –cuestionó ahora tendiéndole su mano a Msity apra que se levantara.

Ella asintió y aceptó su ayuda, tomando su mano para ponerse en pié y soltándola luego de unos segundos, también la niña asintió, aunque también observaba al chico con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hacían por aquí? –preguntó Ash en un intento de dar algún tema de conversación pues, al cabo de unos minutos ninguno dijo nada y, se comenzó a incomodar ante la fija mirada de la niña.

-Veníamos a comprar unas cosas para el desayuno.. nada más.. –respondió y tomó la mano de la niña- bueno, creo que debo de ir a comprar eso, un gusto verte… -sonrió tan solo un poco estando algo incómoda cerca de su antiguo amigo y prosiguiendo con su marcha.

Ash las observó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos, luego suspiró y comenzó a caminar tras ellas, pasando su mirada de tanto en tanto entre la niña y Misty con intriga y curiosidad. Misty sintió que la seguía, a lo que se detuvo sintiendo como alguien chocaba contra su espalda, haciéndola mirar por sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué me sigues? –preguntó al ver a Asj mirándola un tanto sobresaltado al ser descubierto.

-Er… yo… también tengo que comprar cosas, estaremos un tiempo aquí así que necesito llevar cuando mucho comida y demás cosas –respondió rascando su mejilla con su dedo índice- ¿te molesta si las acompaño? –preguntó con algo de precaución.

Misty lo miró y dudó un poco, luego miró a su sobrina, quien solo sonrió y, sin más asintió- Está bien –murmuró caminando de nuevo- es sorprendente verte haciendo cosas así como encargándote de las compras y demás –dijo con un tono irónico en su voz que hizo fruncir el ceño al muchacho que las seguía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ya soy un adulto, tengo que encargarme de mis cosas si no quiero morir por inanición..

-Por eso digo –murmuró ella sonriendo burlonamente- jamás pensé verte haciendo algo así, o que? Acaso no recuerdas que si Broke no preparaba la cena, tu preferías morir de hambre a ayudar a buscar algo para comer –prosiguió hablando, haciendo que cada palabra enfadara más y más al chico de cabellera obscura, quien solo bufó.

-Pues yo jamás creí verte tan maternal cuidando de tu hija –murmuró molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, de alguna manera cada palabra que salía de su propia boca lo molestaba mucho.  
Misty detuvo su paso y lo miró enarcando una ceja- mira quien habla, tu también andas al cuidado de un niño, en realidad me sorprende que aun siga vivo

Ash gruñó un poco y giró su rostro con fuerza- veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues igual de fastidiosa que antes

-Y tu igual de infantil –replicó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Mientras los adultos discutían, la pequeña niña solo los observaba en silencio, escuchando cada palabra que decía con curiosidad, "¿cree que tía misty es mi mami?" se preguntó a si misma la pequeña observando a Ash "parece molesto… igual que tía misty cuadno vió al hijo de él.. hum…". La mirada de la niña viajaba de uno a otro con interés y curiosidad, luego una sonrisa crusó por su rostro, a pesar de ser pequeña, no era tan ingenua como muchos creían.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegaron por fin al supermercado, Misty comenzó a buscar las diversas cosas que estaban anotadas en la lista y, mientras lo hacía, la pequeña niña se soltó de su mano, quedándose al lado de Ash y tomando su mano, sonriéndole un poco. Él la miró algo extrañado pero, le regresó la sonrisa.

-Estoy cansada –dijo la niña- ¿me cargas?

-yo… -miró a la niña y, al notar aquella mirada de suplica, suspiró derrotado- está bien

La pequeña niña sonrió y estiró sus brazos, siendo cargada por Ash. Caminaron por los diversos pasillos, cada quien tomando lo que necesitaba, Misty aun no se había percatado de que la niña había sido cargada por Ash, por lo que pensaba que caminaba tras de ellos,  
por otra parte, el peli-negro miraba a la niña cada tanto con curiosidad.

-¿Misty es tu..?

-¿Mami? –preguntó ella colocando las manos en ambas mejillas de Ash- si, Misty es mi mami

La pequeña niña notó como el rostro de Ash dibujaba una extraña mueca, para luego suspirar y mirar de nuevo a la pequeña- lo supuse, te pareces mucho a ella –sonrió.

-Mami es tan linda como yo –exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Ash asintió y luego cortó la conversación al llegar a la caja, bajando a la niña y esperando a que Misty acabara de pagar para ahora pagar lo suyo, finalmente ambos salieron de aquel lugar y caminaron uno al lado del otro, con la niña al otro lado de Misty tomando su mano.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –ofreció Ash señalando las bolsas que Misty cargaba en su brazo derecho, ella negó, mas sin embargo igualmente

Ash tomó aquellas bolsas, quitándole un peso de encima a su amiga, quien sonrió un poco.

-Y… ¿que ha sido de tu vida últimamente? –preguntó Ash nuevamente buscando conversación- ya han pasado casi 14 años desde la última vez en que nos vimos…

-Pues, como vez conseguí ser la mejor líder del gimnasio de Clearound City.. ah, y también comencé a acostumbrarme a convivir con una personita mas en casa –murmuró observando a su sobrina.

Ash soltó un suspiro imperceptible observándolas de reojo y luego miró el camino guardando silencio, sin percatarse de que era observado por Misty, quien, temía el preguntar que había sido de la vida de él, pero, sin más, se resignó, tenía algo de curiosidad acerca de lo que el destino le había deparado a su amigo.

-¿Y que hay de ti? –le preguntó ella.

-¿De mi?.. bueno… sabrás que soy miembro honorario de la Liga Pokémon y también logré ganar el título como asistente del Profesor Oak, por eso ya no me han visto mucho últimamente en las reuniones de la Liga Pokémon –exclamó- ah, y, al igual que tu, he tenido que acostumbrarme a que hayan nuevas personas en mi vida –sonrió un poco, eso hijo que el corazón de misty diera un vuelco, eso no podía significar otra cosa, Ash estaba felizmente asado y aquel niño era su hijo.

Fingió una sonrisa- Ya veo Ash, en verdad, me alegro mucho por ti –murmuró.

-Gracias –dijo deteniéndose, haciendo que Mist lo hiciera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya llegamos –dijo él haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza.

Misty confundida miró hacia donde él había señalado, notando que ya estaban de regreso en el Gimnasio, parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, el camino de regreso al lado de Ash se le había hecho muy corto, epro, de alguna manera agradable. Sonrió un poco avergonzada y extendió su mano.

-Me apena haberte hecho venir hasta acá.. pero, gracias por ayudarme

-No hay de que –dijo él extendiéndole las bolsas y entregándoselas- espero verte de nuevo Mist, en verdad extrañaba los días en los que platicábamos

-Ella asintió y, sin más caminó hacia el interior del gimnasio, siendo observada por Ash hasta que ella se perdió dentro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suspiró mientras subía los escalones que lo llevaban al cuarto de hotel donde él y el chico de cabellera castaña se hospedaban, la desilusión cruzaba por su rostro, pero, se vio obligado a cambiar aquella expresión cuando se halló frente a aquella habitación. Suspiró y, sin más, giró la llave en el cerrojo, entrando, siendo recibido por Pikachu, quien solo lo miraba.

-¿Pika Pika? –ladeó el roedor su cabeza.

-¿Eh?.. si, si, estoy bien pikachu –murmuró él de mala gana, ingresando y dejando las cosas en la pequeña cocina de la hitación.

Caminó ahora hacia su habitación, dejándose caer sobre su cama y cerrando los ojos unos instantes, sintiendo como, de lleno una almohada se estampaba contra su rostro, haciéndolo abrir los ojos y mirar molesto hacia la puerta.

-Tengo hambre –exclamó el chico.

-No deberías de pedir las cosas de esa manera – pronunció Ash aun molesto.

-¿Y?, tengo hambre, no te dijo mamá que no podía pasar hambre o no te iría bien?

Ash rodó los ojos y se levantó con algo de molestia, mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cocina, escuchó los pasos del chico a sus espaldas, deteniéndose y mirándolo molesto.

-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?, si quieres que te dé algo de comer mejor espérate en tu habitación.. o sino.. de mi no obtendrás nada  
Joe

El chico rodó los ojos y se metió a su habitación. Ash suspiró y se dispuso a hacer algo sencillo, realmente él no se preocupaba mucho con los asuntos culinarios, sabía hacer unas cuantas cosas que al chico le agradaban.

-Espero que no se queje de esto… vaya, su madre lo ha convertido en alguien muy caprichoso con el paso de los años… -murmuró mientras cocinaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De regreso en el Gimnasio Clearound city, Misty se encontraba mirando nuevamente atravez del cristal algo pensativa, había vuelto a ver a su amigo de infancia, en verdad había cambiado en ciertas cosas que solo lo hacían lucir aun más encantador pero, luego la desilusión se dibujó en sus facciones.

-No debo de hacerme esperanzas… él tiene un hijo, ya ha de estar casado, así mismo lo afirmó… pero bueno, no es tan malo volver a pasar el tiempo con un viejo amigo… -sonrió un poco.

-¿Mami? –xclamó la pequeña entrando en la habitación de Msity.

-Daisy está en la piscina –dijo Msity mirando a su sobrina.

La niña negó y rió un poco- tu eres mami, ¿si?, ¿jugamos a eso? –preguntó caminando haica ella.

-Es un juego raro epro… está bien –sonrió Misty- serás mi pequeña hija hasta que tu quieras, ¿vale?

-¡vale!

-Bien, ahora, ¿Qué quieres hacer nena? –le preguntó Misty esperando poder desviar sus pensamientos al pasar el tiempo con su  
sobrina.

-Quiero que mami vaya a jugar con su amigo

Eso hizo que misty se congelara, luego negó- no, no, él está ocupado, tu msima lo viste.

-Pero mami…

-Nada de peros nena, hum.. ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo?

La niña sonrió y asintió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ambas habían salido del gimnasio rumo al parque, ya la tarde comenzaba a caer y la brisa fresca del verano soplaba apaciblemente, tal y como siempre hacían mientras caminaban juntas, canturreaban amenamente, Misty sonreía, su mente se mantuvo distante de Ash durante todo el camino hasta el parque.  
Al llegar al lugar, tanto la niña como ella se sentaron sobre el césped, recostándose una al lado de la otra contemplando el cielo anaranjado por la puesta de sol. La menor señaló una nube.

-¡Mira mami!, ¡es un pikachu de nube

Misty miró las nubes y sonrió- si.. un.. pikachu… -suspiró.

La chica de cabellera naranja sintió un peso repentino sobre su estómago, miró hacia ese lugar encontrándose con un pikachu, el cual le sonrió. Ella tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que no era cualquier pikachu y, sin más, se sentó, abrazando al pequeño roedor amarillo.

-¡Pikachi! Ya me extrañaba que Ash no te hubiese traído –exclamó ella con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de este.

-¡Pika Pi! –sonreía el roedor con felicidad de ver a Misty.

A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos corriendo hacia ellos, seguidos de una voz algo infantil pero ronca.

-¿¡Pikachu!?, ¿¡Pikachu!?.. ¡ven aquí! –decía aquella voz- regresa o me matarán por haberte perdido

Pikachu suspiró pero no se movió y, al igual que Misty y la niña, solo observaron al chico acercarse hasta ellos, notando el gran suspiro de alivio y la sonrisa que en su rostro se formaba.

-¡Aquí estás!, me asustaste pikachu –dijo el chico, mirando ahora a Misty- vaya, eres tu, gracias por encontrarlo –dijo sentándose a su lado para descansar- pero, ¿Cómo lograste atraparlo? –la miró curioso.

-Él solo vino a saludarme –respondió ella.

-¿Saludarte?, ¿Lo conoces?

-Si, es propiedad de un viejo amigo

-Oh, ya veo, es genial.. aunque bueno, pronto tengo que regresar o sino me matarás –dijo comenzando a levantarse.

-¡Espera!, ¿no quieres quedarte un tiempo aquí platicando?

El chico la miró curioso pero se volvió a sentar.

-Ash y tu… quizá sea una pregunta rar pero… ¿Ash y tu son familia? .preguntó Misty con curiosidad y algo de esperanza.

-Bueno…. –el chico dudó.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
**  
El chico la miró curioso pero se volvió a sentar.

-Ash y tu… quizá sea una pregunta rara pero… ¿Ash y tu son familia? .preguntó Misty con curiosidad y algo de esperanza.

-Bueno…. –el chico dudó.

Misty lo observó mientras aquel chico de cabello castaño jugueteaba distraídamente con el césped, pasaban los minutos y el niño no decía absolutamente nada comenzando a desesperar a Misty, quería de una vez por todas salir de dudas pero, debía de aguardar, no quería presionarlo. Su sobrina, mientras tanto, solo jugueteaba con el pikachu de Ash, siendo observada de vez en cuando por Misty, quien ya estaba apunto de caer al abismo del desespero.

Finalmente el chico abrió la boca para decir algo cuando..

-¡Joe!, ¿Dónde te has metido? –preguntó una voz algo ronca haciendo a todos mirar en aquella dirección, notando como desde lo lejos se acercaba a paso tranquilo la persona a la que menos quería ver en aquellos momentos Misty, no es que no le agradase verlo, sino que.. necesitaba saber aquello que la tenía en tensión desde que se encontraron ambos de nuevo.

El chico de cabellera castaña se puso en pie en cuanto Ash llegó donde ellos, observando severamente al chico, quien se encogió ante su mirada y caminó hacia él, para luego mirar a Misty y sonreír un poco.

-Realmente no esperé que estuvieras a estas horas fuera del gimnasio.. –dijo Ash observando como pikachu se dejaba mimar por la niña  
de cabellera violácea- Vaya, parece que le agradas a Pikachu

La niña asintió poniéndose en pie cargando al roedor amarillo y caminando hacia él- es lindo –dijo mostrando una sonrisa muy similar a la de Misty de alguna manera, provocando así que el moreno hiciera una mueca por unas fracciones de segundo.

-Puedes jugar con él cada que quieras –dijo agachándose para tomar a pikachu y darle una sonrisa a la niña.

Ella sonrió muy feliz y miró a Misty- ¡Viste mami!, ¡viste!, ¡puedo jugar con él cuando quiera! –exclamó feliz, sin saber que eso solo había provocado que la sonrisa en el rostro de Ash se esfumara, pero, para disimularlo, este se puso en pie dejando a pikachu trepar a su hombro.

Misty le sonrió de vuelta a su sobrina, luego miró a Ash- bueno, en ese caso podemos ponernos de acuerdo para ello –dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Ash.

-Bueno.. creo que.. por ahora tenernos que irnos.. –dijo Ash, observando al chico de cabellera marrón- tú… no vuelvas a hacerme pasar por un susto similar –frunció el ceño haciendo que el chico se encogiera mas.

-Lo lamento.. –susurró.

-Bien.. vamos.. –se giró sobre si mismo y comenzó a andar, siendo seguido de cerca por el niño.

Misty los miró marcharse y se dejó caer en el césped, mirando el cielo un tanto frustrada, su sobrina, quien aun estaba de pie, la miró con curiosidad, lentamente se acercó a ella y, sin más se lanzó cayendo sobre ella y picándole las mejillas con sus pequeños dedos índices.

-¿Qué te pasa mami? –preguntó la niña con inocencia.

-Nada… -suspiró Misty, mirándola apenas- es solo que.. que… tan cerca y… -cerró los ojos.

-Es lindo.. –dijo ella.

-¿Quién?

-El dueño de pikachu –exclamó la pequeña sonriendo- es lindo –repitió- ¿no lo crees mami?

Misty abrió sus ojos para mirarla y, ante la pregunta un ligero sonrojo se formó en su rostro,, haciendo que la niña para sus adentros riera, realmente ella podía comprender un poco todo ese asunto.

- Mami, ¿Por qué no están juntos? –preguntó la pequeña con inocencia, o al menos era muy buena fingiéndola.

-Em… -miró el cielo ya casi obscurecido y se sentó rápidamente- ¡Daisy nos matará si no llegamos a casa antes de la cena! –exclamó ella poniéndose en pie, cargando a su sobrina y comenzando a caminar.

La niña la miró con curiosidad y diversión, habían cosas que aun desconocía de los adultos, y otras que le daban gracia, esta era una de esas, no entendía porque si a Misty le gustaba Ash no se lo decía.. o viceversa pues, notaba como a Ash no le agradaba en lo más mínimo cuando ella llamaba mami a Misty. Rió tapando su boca con sus dos pequeñas manos, siendo observada por misty.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la mayor- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

La pequeña negó con su cabecita- Pikachu es lindo –sonrió.

Misty asintió y luego miró el camino nuevamente, hasta estar de regreso en el Gimnasio. Justo en la entrada pudo observar a Daisy, haciendo que ambas, tanto la mayor como la menor tragaran ruidosamente, la mayor de las Clearwater estaba molesta, siempre le molestaba que ese par se escurrieran de casa casi todo el día y sin avisar. Misty suspiró y, sin más se detuvo frente a su hermana, quien le tendió las manos para que Misty le entregara a su hija,

-Si tanto te gusta estar con mi niña, ¿Por qué no tienes los tuyos propios?, así puedes andarlos donde quieras sin que otros se preocupen –le reprendió molesta.

Frunció el ceño- Según tú eso es tan fácil

-Teóricamente lo es, solo una noche con un hombre y listo –sonrió- ¿o que?, ¿acaso crees que yo tuve a Ashley por obra de un milagro?.. soy mamá soltera por decisión –sonrió orgullosa.

-Pero.. no quiero tener un niño sin padre, sé lo que es eso.. en parte y.. no es lindo

-Entonces, búscale uno, enamórate, has las cosas que debas hacer y listo –dijo ella como si fuese la cosa mas simple del mundo- por cierto, podrías intentar algo así con el mocoso que te acompañaba antes.. –le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que las mejillas de Misty se encendieran.

-¡Ya no hables tonterías Daisy! –exclamó Misty pasando a su lado evidentemente molesta y perturbada por als cosas que decía su hermana mayor, quien solo rió bajito luego de intercambiar una mirada divertida con su pequeña hija.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No había deceado bajar a cenar, pues sabía que ahora, sus do hermanas, la fastidiarían con el tema de hijos sin padre o de engatusar hombres para conseguir a un bebé y de paso un marido o, algo por el estilo.. quizá hasta también la molestarían con ash dado a que Daisy había observado el sonrojo mas que evidente en las mejillas de Misty.

Con el ceño aun un poco fruncido, se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama, mirando el techo y cerrando los ojos, de repente una imagen se comenzó a formar en su mente, esta la comenzaba a traicionar, una niña de cabello curiosamente castaño, ojos claros y piel algo morena correteaba por un prado, su imaginación la hizo seguirla hasta toparse con una casa bastante hermosa, podría deducir ella que aquellos prados eran los de pueblo Paleta, sin duda alguna. La niña entró en la casa e inmediatamente fue cargada por un joven de cabello obscuro y ojos marrones, quien tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, padre e hija lucían felices y, finalmente, junto a ellos, apareció una chica de cabello naranja y ojos claros también, siendo abrazada por el padre con especial afecto…  
Misty despertó, había acabado durmiéndose, frunció el ceño muy molesta ante aquel sueño.

-Maldita Daisy y sus tontas ideas –masculló levantándose de la cama y caminando a su escritorio, sacando su portátil y encendiéndola, para luego verificar sus correos, inmediatamente observa en la parte baja de su portátil un ícono "Ash Ketchum ha iniciado sesión".

Dudó, no es que no fuese habitual ver eso, de hecho, ella tenía a todos sus viejos amigos agregados ahí pero, lo que la sorprendió fue ver que una pestaña se había y la luciecilla que indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje parpadeaba.

-Hola –leyó ella.

Sus dedos dudaron mientras su corazón torpemente se aceleraba- Hola… -respondió ella sin más.

-Umm.. oye, tengo que hacer un par de cosas en el centro de la ciudad en pocos minutos, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?, solo para recordar viejos tiempo :D –escribió su viejo amigo.

-Claro, está bien, ¿dentro de cuanto? –una sonrisa diminuta se formó en los labios de Misty, aquello la alegraba aunque no quisiera  
admitírselo a ella misma.

-Unos.. um.. 10 minutos cuando mucho

-Está bien

-Bueno, te veré en el parque, ¿esta bien?

-Vale, ahí esta bien

-Ok, nos vemos allá

Leyó ella eso para luego ver como aparecía desconectado, cerró su portátil y una sonrisa genuina se formó en su rostro, con prisa se puso en pié y, mirándose en el espejo se retocó un poco el cabello, soltándolo y colocándose solo un pequeño sujetador de cabello en forma de gota a un lado. Finalmente bajó y salió a toda prisa por la puerta del gimnasio, ignorando las miradas curiosas de su familia pues, ella no era de las personas que solían tener cosas que hacer durante la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil con forme se acercaba al punto de encuentro, una sonrisa algo tonta estaba en su rostro, una ilusión que sabía que no debía de albergar crecía en su interior y, al observar aquella silueta no muy lejos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Para disimularlo, comenzó a correr, llegando al lado de Ash algo agitada y simulando estar muy, muy agotada, como si hubiese corrido desde el gimnasio.

-Podía esperarte ¿sabes? –dijo el peli-negro con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-No me gusta hacer esperar a las personas

-Ajá –dijo con sarcasmo, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo.

-Bueno, en algunas ocasiones puedo atrasarme un poco pero, no me agrada llegar tarde –exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos- y bien, ¿A dónde iremos esta noche Ash Ketchum?

-Vaya que no cambias –dijo él con diversión- y.. –su estómago gruño haciendo que una gota rodara por la nuca de Misty- ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?, ¿si?

-Bueno, de todos modos.. yo tampoco he cenado –rió- pero.. no traigo dinero conmigo –hizo una mueca

-Yo invito, no hay problema –dijo él comenzando a caminar, pero se detuvo al ver que Misty no lo seguía- vamos, tengo mucha hambre

-¿Eh? .. vale –comenzó a caminar llegando a su lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante el camino al restaurante ambos platicaban amenamente, recordando los viejos tiempos, las viejas aventuras, los momentos  
graciosos y algunos que daban temor. Justo antes de llegar al restaurante, Ash sacó una de sus pokébolas y se la mostró a Misty.

-¿Sabes que tengo aquí? –preguntó él intentando parecer serio-

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella curiosa, mirando la pokébola.

-Extiende tus manos, es un pokémon pequeño, así que, apra que lo observes mejor debes de cargarlo.  
Misty así lo hizo, i bueno, Ash dejó salir a su "pequeño pokémon, el cual resultó ser un..

-¡Un bicho! –gritó Msity lanzándolo por ahí y alejándose mucho.  
Ash comenzó a reir, agachándose para cargar al caterpie que había salido de la pokébola, Misty al escuchar sus risas lo miró furiosa.

-¿¡Como puedes ser tan malo!? –dijo ella.

Ash se acercó, extendiéndole su brazo, en el cual estaba caterpie- recuerda que nunca hiciste las pases con mi antiguo caterpie, deberías de hacerla con este en su lugar –dijo viendo a la chica retroceder lentamente.

Misty se encogía ante la cercanía de aquel pokémon insecto, y, a un fina, acabó resbalando y cayendo dentro de un lago que estaba a sus espaldas. Ash hizo una mueca, llamando a caterpie y acercándose a la orilla, para observar a misty inclinándose un poco.

-¿Estás bien?, no deberías de ser tan cobarde y hacer las pases con los caterpie

-¿Si estoy bien, ayudamente a salir –extendió su mano hacia Ash.  
Ash la tomó y, cuando la iba a halar para que pudiese salir, acabó cayendo de lleno al lago, siendo halado por Misty, quien esperó a que saliera a flote para mirarlo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de burla.

-¿¡Y eso porque fue!?

-Se llama venganza Ash, tu me asustaste con un caterpie y caí aquí.. era justo que tu también acabaras acá dentro –le sacó la lengua para luego intentar salir del agua.

Ash rodó los ojos y también se dirigió a la orilla, ambos salieron y comenzaron a caminar. La noche en comparación a lo cálida que estuvo la mañana, resultó ser bastante fría, Misty se abrazaba a si misma, temblando a causa del frío que tenía en aquellos momentos, Ash, al notar eso, se detuvo y la miró.

-Te enfermarás si seguimos rumbo al restaurante, el lugar en el que me estoy hospedando está cerca, podemos ir para que te seques, te presto algo de ropa.. aunque.. solo tengo masculina, y bueno… cenamos ahí dado mientras tu ropa se seca, luego te acompaño de regreso al gimnasio, ¿Qué te parece?

Misty dudó pero, una ráfaga de aire frio sopló haciéndola temblar, a lo que rápidamente asintió y, sin más, ambos siguieron el rumbo hacia el lugar en el que Ash se hospedaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al llegar, todo estaba en silencio, eso le extrañó a Misty pues sabía que ash venía con un pequeño chico, el cual según entendió se hacia llamar Joe. Ash logró notar la duda en el rostro de Misty y, pasando a su lado para buscar algo de ropa exclamó.

-Si te preguntas donde está Joe, él se ha quedado a dormir esta noche en casa de un amigo suyo que vive en esta ciudad –se incorporó regresando con una sudadera y un pantalón- espero que no te moleste, es lo más abrigador que tengo y, el baño, está por allá –señaló una puerta que se encontraba al fondo, Msity solo asintió y caminó hacia aquel lugar.

Cuando acabó de cambiarse, ella salió, un aroma delicioso llegó hasta su nariz y, dejando su ropa en una ventana abierta para que se secara, siguió el aroma delicioso hasta la pequeña cocina, donde sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que observaban, el chico flojo que solía acompañarla, ahora se encontraba cocinando y, al contrario de cómo antes pensaba, la comida olía bien.  
Pudo dedicarse a observarlo mientras este cocinaba, se había cambiado de ropas, ahora solo andaba con un pantalón algo holgado y una simple camiseta de tirantes. Ash giró y ella se sonrojó al ser sorprendida mirándolo, pero él realmente no se había dado cuenta de ese hecho, y solo le sonrió.

-Te sienta bien –rió un poco.

Misty hizo una mueca- ¿Qué se supone que haces para la cena?

-Es algo simple, un poco de ramen –se alzó de hombros- puedes esperar en la sala, ya casi acabo.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, sentándose frente a la pequeña mesita de té que estaba en la sala de estar y, un par de minutos después, Ash llegó con dos tazones de ramen.  
Comenzaron a comer, o bueno, Misty a comer y Ash a devorar cada bocado, acabando rápido de comer y, solamente aguardando a que  
Misty acabara, una vez que lo hizo se recostó al sofá que estaba a espaldas de ambos, aun sentado en el suelo junto a Misty.

-¿No es extraño pensar que ya tenemos casi 26 años? –cuestionó para luego mirarla a ella.

-Si.. y que tu sigas siendo igual de inmaduro –se burló Misty.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado mucho –expresó Ash frunciendo el ceño- sigues siendo igual de miedosa que antes

-No soy miedosa

-¿No?, entonces traeré a caterpie para que veas que así es –dijo sacando una pokébola que tenía oculta en su pantalón.

-¡No! –exclamó misty intentando quitársela, al hacerlo Ash hizo su brazo hacia atrás, provocando que ella se hiciera hacia adelante, quedando sus rostros a muy pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Se quedaron inmóviles y, lentamente sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse tratando de romper con el espacio existente entre ambos. El golpeteo en la puerta sobresaltó a ambos, haciendo que se separaran, evidentemente sonrojados, para que luego Ash se levantara y fuese a ver quien era.

-¿Brock? –exclamó el sorprendido.

-¿Brock? –repitió Misty poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta, tratando de procesar aquello que estuvo a punto de suceder..

-Hola chicos –saludó su viejo amigo- veo que de nuevo estaos todos juntos

-Asi es, y, es una sorpresa que estar por aquí –dijo Ash asiéndose a un lado- pasa

Brock ingresó al lugar, sentándose en el sofá, siendo seguido por Ash y Misty, él los miró y luego se dejó caer.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la chica de cabellera naranja.

-Estoy nervioso…

-¿Porque? –le preguntó Ash.

Brock los miró- Mi tercer hijo está por nacer –sonrió.

-¿¡Tu tercer que!? –exclamaron ambos sorprendidos por aquello que su viejo amigo había dicho.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Brock los miró- Mi tercer hijo está por nacer –sonrió.

-¿¡Tu tercer que!? –exclamaron ambos sorprendidos por aquello que su viejo amigo había dicho.

-Así es –sonrió con orgullo.

-Pero Brock.. me sorprende mucho eso… es que tu… tu y las chicas…

-Las acosabas –exclamó Misty con una mueca graciosa- ¿Cómo es que pudiste encontrar una que se enamorara de ti?

-Mi esposa es la enfermera Joey de Clearoud City –sonrió.

Misty parpadeó confundida, aunque, si ahora re-memorizaba, recordaba que hacía algunos años la Joey de su ciudad se había marchado, ahra entendía el porque pero,d e todas maneras, la sorpresa seguía presente en su rostro, el cual al sentir la mirada de Ash sobre ella se sonrojó un poco, por lo cual lo ignoró.

-Vaya.. eso explica el porque la desaparición repentina de la Joey de aquí –dijo sin más- pero.. ¿ter hijos ya?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿a poco ustedes no son padres ya?

Se miraron el uno al otro, esperando a ver quien respondería, y, al estarse mirando la mente de Brock comenzó a hacer especulaciones.

-Hum.. –exclamó- lo supuse..

Ambos lo miraron ahora a él confundidos por completo.

-Ustedes dos terminarían juntos tarde o temprano.. –sonrió y los abrazó- me alegra mucho eso

Tanto Ash como Misty tardaron en asimilarlo y, precipitadamente se separaron de Brock señalándose y negando exageradamente.

-Yo con este, primero muerta –pronunció Misty por inercia, daod a que en el pasado ocasiones similares habían ocurrido, eso solo hirió a Ash de una manera que ella no imaginó.

-Yo con Misty, preferiría tener como pareja a un charizard que a ella –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Misty se leantó, cominó hacia la ventana, tomó su ropa aun empapada y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Me voy, hablaremos otro día Brock.. –dijo molesta, dándole un golpe en la nuca a Ash muy molesta y luego saliendo de ahí.

Ash hizo una mueca y se sobó la cabeza, molesto por la aptitud de misty, mientras tanto, Brock solo observaba hacia la entrada, lugar por el cul se había marchado Misty furiosa, luego miró a Ash y sonrió un tanto nostágico.

-Vaya que no ha cambiado mucho en el sentido de golpearte por decir algo tonto –dijo brock.

-No tenía porque golpearme

-La comparaste con un Charizard, le diste a entender que ella tiene un genio peor que el de un charizard

-Y así es, solo mirala como se molestó de la nada –dijo en su defensa.

-¿Estas seguro de que no te gusta ella o algo por el estilo Ash?

-N-no –se sobresaltó un poco ante la pregunta- Ademas.. ella ya está casada, o almenos ya tiene una hija –se alzó de hombros, así que, igualmente de nada valdría que me gustara o no

-Hum… ya veo, quien diría que Misty acabaría casandose o almenos uniendo su vida con un hombre pero, ¿y que ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo?

-Bueno.. yo.. –se quedó pensativo buscando la manera de comenzar a relatar todo lo sucedido desde la última vez que se encontraron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En plena obscuridad se podía observar a una chica que caminaba molesta, las lágriams rodaban por sus mejillas a causa de rabia y dolor mientras lo dicho por el peli-negro hacía eco en su cabeza una y otra vez, finalmente dejó de caminar y se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca, arojando su ropa mojada en el suelo.

-… ¿Cómo… como puede ser tan cruel?... estuvimos apunto de… a punto de… -apretó los puños- fui tonta al albergar esperanza alguna, eso fue solo un accidente, fue mi imaginación, él simplemente no me iba a besar ni mucho menos… -ocultó su rostro entre sus manos conteniendo algunos sollozos- ¿Por qué no puedo ser nuevamente una niña cuyos inocentes sentimientos no la devastaban tanto?, ¿¡porque!?

El sonido de pasos aproximándose no le importó, realmente no le molestaba que en ese preciso momento alguien llegara a hacerle algún daño,por aquellos momentos solo se sentía miserable, su corazón pedía a gritos regresar a su niñez, tiempos en los cuales no debía de preocuparse por nada ni por nadie, tiempos en los que un sentimiento no era capas de devastarla. Una mano se posó en su homrbo sobresaltándola un poco.

-¿Misty? –preguntó una voz que llevaba tiempo sin escuchar.

Lentamente alzó su mirada para encontrarse con un chico de cabellera verda que llevaba una banda en su cabeza.

-D-Drew –sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Qué te pasa Misty?

-Son tonterías… -dijo ella limpiándose sus lágrimas mientras le hacía espacio a su viejo amigo.

-¿Malos amores acaso?

Ella suspiró pesadamente y asintió con lentitud- mas bien debería decir.. problemas de un viejo amor..

-Ash.. –exclamó él.

-¿Ash? –preguntó ella con sarcasmo y luego comenzó a reír- ¿Cómo vas a creer que a mi alguna vez me ha gustado Ash?

-Era obvio –dijo Drew completamente serio

Misty frunció el ceño- Nunca he sentido nada ni sentiré nada por Ash Ketchum –pronunció ella.

Drew tragó al ver a su vieja amiga con aquella expresión molesta, luego asintió rápidamente- está bien, está bien, no haré mas suposiciones así

-Bien –sonrió la chica de ojos verdes- ¿Qué haces por aquí Drew?

Carraspeó un poco y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- he venido de.. luna de miel –exclamó rascando su nuca soltando una carcajada algo nerviosa.

Misty lo miró muy sorprendida y una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro- Vaya, vaya, ¿asi que ya estás ligado a alguien, no? Me alegra mucho que seas feliz –puso su mano sobre la de él y sonrió de lado- y.. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Mei –dijo algo avergonzado.

-¿Mei?... hum… -por su mente ese nombre hizo eco, estaba segura de haber escuchado aquel nombre por lo menos alguna vez en su vda.

-¿Acaso no la recuerdas?, ella viajaba con Ash hace tiempo, estuvieron en el reino Espejismo, cuando Togepi evolucionó..

-Hum… -su memoria comenzó a ayudarle hasta que por fin la recordó- vaya, me alegra mucho –sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias Misty –tambien le sonrió.

A lo lejos, se podía a un chico de cabello negro apretando sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, no lograba saber lo que conversaban pero, la manera en la que se miraban, esas sonrisas que se daban y demás le hacían pensar que aquellos dos eran algo más que simples amigos y, darse cuenta de aquel hecho solo lo enfurecía. Su cuerpo reacción por impulso y literalmente corrió hacia donde ellos, sin decir ni una palabras, solo tomó una de las manos de Misty y comenzó a correr llevándosela consigo hasta estar lejos, muy lejos de aquel parque. Se detuvieron, Ash no soltó la muñeca de Misty mas tampoco la miró, realmente no sabía que decirle.

-¿A-Ash? –preguntó la chica de ojos claros confundida por aquella reacción y aparición tan abrupta y extraña.

-Er… yo… -la soltó lentamente y la miró por sobre su hombro- ¿Misty? –fingió sorpresa- lo siento.. pensé que eras otra persona –rascó su nuca y rió un poco.

-Vaya que eres extraño… -musitó ella cruznadose de brazos, estando un tanto confunsa pero bueno, realmente no le sorprendía que hubiese sido verdad, Ash era muy impulsivo.

-Bien.. creo que… creo que quizá lo que dige ahce un rato no fue… bueno… -jugó con sus dedos recordando el incidente del charizard- lo siento.. Misty.. –se disculpó.

Ella luego de su plática con su antiguo amigo había olvidado ese asunto y, en cuanto el peli-negro se lo recordó un notorio ceño fruncido se hizo presente en sus facciones.

-¿Crees que un simple "lo siento" puede arreglar toso Ash Ketchum?, deberías de pensar lo que dices antes de abrir la boca –musitó muy molesta

-Bueno… er.. yo… lo sé.. –suspiró- ¿puedo hacer algo para confesártelo… -hubo un silencio, misty alzó una ceja y el rostro de Ahs enrojeció- d-digo, compensártelo…

-Bien.. n… -su estómago grunó, a lo que ella hizo una mueca- creo que aceptaría tus disculpas con una cena –murmuró mirándole.

El chico solo asintió y sin más ambos comenzaron su marcha rumbo al centro de Clearound City, caminaron uno al lado del otro en silencio, hasta que Ash decidió hablar, tenía algo de curiosidad sobre la relación entre Misty y Drew.

-Creo que también debo disculparme por hacerte venir conmigo, digo, parecías estar muy agusto con tu novio.. o esposo.. o lo que sea –exclamó con cierto tono de disgusto.

Misty solo alzó una ceja y negó lentametne sonriendo un tanto graciosa.

-Él no es mi pareja ni mucho menos, era solo Drew, ¿te recuerdas de él? –lo miró y este solo asintió, pareciendo estar más relajado- Está de visita.. por decirlo así

-Ya veo –se limitó a musitar con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

-¿Y que hay de ti? –preguntó ocultando lo poco que le agradaba el preguntar respecto a esto.

-¿Huh?.. a bueno.. sobre eso… -colocó sus manos detrás de su nueca, pero, justo cuando iba a hablar vio un restaurante frente a ellos, su estómao gruñó y por impulso tomó la muñeca de Misty- ¡vamos ahí!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya eran cerca de las 11am cuando ella por fi abrió sus ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana la había despertado. Se sentía extrañamente acogida y cómoda y, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, mar sin embargo, al notar algo raro sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, el sonido de un parpitar y una respiración acompasada fue lo que llamó su atención. Se levantó un poco apenas notando que lo que se suponía era su almoada resultaba ser un fornido pecho algo moreno, eso la espantó y, lentamente alzó su mirada para observar el rostro de un chico moreno, con caello un tanto alborotado, dormido profundamente, nod e los brazos de él la rodeaban por la cintura y.. ambos se encontraban desnudos.

-¿Q-Qué hice anoches?.. –se preguntó a si misma mientras era agobiada por una horrible jaqueca.

Se levantó a como pudo sin despertar al que fue su compañero de noche y miró alrededor mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, notando que aquella habitación no era la de ninguno de los dos, también observó un sin número de botellas de licor y claro está, las ropas de ambos en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo mientras comenzaba a recordar.

{FlashBack}

Al salir del restaurante, amos conversaban amenamente, el consumo de licor les había afectado un poco mas sin emabrgo no deseaban volver a sus hogares. Caminaron ahcia el centro comercia y compraron un sinnúmero de botellas de licor con la die ade consumirlas, ahogando penas que ninguno de los dos deseaba comentarse. Mientras caminaban nuevametne por la calle, el pelinegro miró a la chica de ojos claros.

-Misty.. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en un hotel.. es tarde y dudo que a las personas que están en cada casa les agrade vernos borrachos..

-¡No estoy bo..borrasha!.. exclamó Misty tambalenadose- perro.. será mejor acabrnos las botellas de licor en un lugar "seguro"..

Así fue como ambos llegarona un Motel y pidieron una habitación. Una vez dentro siguieron conversando y bebiendo hasta que, por sun pequeño accidente quedaron excesivamente cerca, sus respiraciones chocaban una con la otra. Lentamente sus rostro se acercaron hasta cellarse en un beso que poco a poco se convirtió en uno cargao de pasión y deseo. Sin más poco a poco se despojaron de sus ropas para, finalmente fucionarse en uno solo…

{Fin del flashback}

Repentinamente un leve dlor proveniente de su intimidad le confirmó que así era, ella había perdido su virginidad con aquel a quien aun amaba, se sintió feliz unos momentos epro, luego, al recordar a aquel chico que acompañaba a Ash y la manera en la que titubeó al preguntarle con respecto a su vida amorosa la hizo desilusionarse.

-Me he entregado a alguien casado… -murmuró en shock.

Le escuchó moverse en la cama, por lo que, rápidamente tomó sus ropas, se vistió y huyó del lugar a toda prisa antes de que el entrenador pokémon despertara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lágrimas bajaban por su rostro mientras corría hacia su hogar, lamentandose sobre lo que había hecho. Logró llegar al gimnasio, escuchó a sus hermanas reclamarle por el hecho de no llegar la noche anterior pero solo las ignoró y corrió hacia su habitación, encerrándose ahí y haciéndose un ovillo en su cama, mientras más y más lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

Los Giros Inesperados del Destino

**Capítulo 5**  
**Ash PoV**

El sol golpeó de lleno en mi rostro, me cubrí este con el brazo desperezadamente mientras gimoteaba un poco, mi cabeza me reclamaba, dolía bastante y no tenía deceo alguno de levantarme pero, de repente algo, un recuerdo me cayó como un balde de agua helada haciéndome abrir los ojos y sentarme a pesar de que eso ocasionó que el dolor de cabeza aumentara. Me tomé la cabeza aun gimoteando y froté uno de mis ojos. Miré a mi alrededor confundido.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté, pues no reconocía esa habitación, botella de licor indicaban el porque del dolor de cabeza, pero, ¿Por qué estaba en esa habitación?.

Me levanté, las sábanas rodaron hasta el suelo, y, al observarlas me percaté, yo estaba desnudo por completo, eso me hizo abrir los ojos de sobre manera mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaban mi mente. Las caricias, aquel vaivén de pasión, aquella platica que acabó desencadenando todo con tan solo un beso.. Por unos momentos sonreí tontamente pero, luego miré a mi alrededor.  
-¿Misty? –pregunté no obteniendo respuesta.

Caminé hacia el baño en su búsqueda pero, nada, se había marchado así como así. Un nudo se hizo en la boca de mi estómago, ¿Por qué?.. ¿después de la noche que pasamos, después de haberle demostrado no solo con palabras sino con actos lo que sentía hacia ella se había marchado como alguien que solo buscaba satisfacción sexual para luego desaparecer?. En verdad eso me hirió, aunque, en parte quizá fue mi culpa, es decir.. quizá me ilusioné, puede que no estuviese atada a alguien pero, al parecer me seguiría viendo como su amigo por el resto de sus días.  
Decidí entonces ducharme a pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza a causa de la resaca y luego me vestí, salí del lugar un tanto derrotado, defraudado, me sentía.. solo- No deseaba llegar al apartamento pies sabía que Joe preguntaría.. Me detuve en seco.. ¡Joe! Me había olvidado de él.. maldición. Tenía que regresar a pesar de que no lo deseaba pues, si ella llamaba y Joe le decía que estaba solo era capaz de venir hasta acá para simplemente descuartizarme miembro por miembro, o al menos esa fue la amenaza que me dio cuando Joe quiso venir conmigo.  
Me dirigí sin mucho ánimo hacia el apartamento, al llegar, por ser temprano, Joe no había despertado aún. Me dejé caer sin ánimos en el sofá y encendí la Tv, observándola sin interés. Pikachu, quien se había percatado de mi llegada, caminó hacia mi y me observó. Lo miré de reojo sin entusiasmo, solo con la mirada le indiqué que necesitaba estar solo, pero, el pokémon se negó, subiendo al sofá y quedándose a mi lado ladeando su cabeza.

-¿Pika Pika? –murmuró él.

Solo suspiré- Déjame solo… porfavor.. –musité, haciendo que el pokémon bajara sus orejas y luego de un salto bajara del sofá rumbo hacia alguna parte del apartamento.  
No me sentía bien, resaca sumado a ello una serie de emociones de desilusión hondando en mi interior.. simplemente me hacían sentir terrible. Cambiaba los canales sin encontrar nada que me entretuviera y, finalmente acabé por dejar un canal al azar, pues, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, tenía sueño, no había descansado lo suficiente y, no tenía deseos realmente de estar despierto. Sin más acabé sumido en la inconsciencia al cabo de unos minutos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alguien picando mi mejilla me despertó, abrí los ojos sin entusiasmo para encontrarme con la mirada de Joe puesta sobre mi. Me contemplaba con reproche, sin duda estaba molesto, no haber desayunado ni cenado era algo que no le agradaba a nadie. Me desperecé mientras sentía la mirada del niño puesta en mi. Suspiré y me levanté caminando hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –pregunté sacando un plato para él, yo no tenía apetito.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –me cuestionó él.

Lo observé, él estaba recostado boca abajo sobre el sofá, con sus codos apoyados contra el brazo de este y su rostro apoyado en sus manos con una expresión seria, en verdad podía recordarme mucho a ella en ocasiones. Suspiré y le di la espalda.

-Por ahí.. –me limité a responderle.

-Remedo de padre que tengo.. –murmuró él haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

-¿Vas a comer o no? –murmuré con evidente molestia.

-¿Dónde es "por ahí"? –siguió interroganto, vaya que era terco.

-.. Por ahí, simplemente.. –musité- si te da hambre hay ramen instantáneo.. iré a.. a.. comprar unas cosas.. –dije encaminándome hacia la puerta.

-¿Eh?, ¿piensas dejar a tu hijo solo?, ¿quieres que ella se entere no? –sonrió con malicia el chico haciéndome detenerme en el umbral de la puerta, tragando precipitadamente.

-N-no… -suspiré- bien.. ven conmigo.. –musité un poco molesto.

**Misty PoV**

Un mes y medio ha pasado desde aquel incidente, y, la verdad aun no lo había superado, cada noche buscaba ahogar mis penas en un de tantos bares, embriagándome hasta que apenas pudiese mantenerme en pie y bueno, cuando llegaba la mañana las cosas no eran nada agradables pues la resaca, la sensación de mareo y el vómito que me causaba dicha resaca eran fatales. Me maldecía a mi misma por tomar tanto cada noche, inclusive parecía alcohólica pero.. ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, me sentía miserable. Como cada mañana apenas abría mis ojos la cabeza se sentía a explotar y de inmediato la cantidad de alcohol consumida me hacía correr hacia el baño.  
Salí de mi habitación, mis hermanas ya se estaban acostumbrando, en parte, a verme con la cada pálida luego de haber sido víctima de algunos síntomas de la dichosa resaca, e inclusive Daisy me esperaba con una píldora para la resaca, a lo que solo le tenía que agradecer. Me solía saltar el desayuno sin remedio alguno, la resaca siemrpe me daba fatal cuando em excedía mucho y, solo regresaba a mi habitación. Los deseos de entrenar pokémons y de tener batallas se esfumaron, solo deseaba estar sola.  
Estaba recostada boca arriba en mi cama cuando la puerta se entre abrió, dejando ver a mi pequeña sobrina ahí, había olvidado que yo era quien solía estar con ella. La niña dudó pero entró lentamente en la habitación, subiendo luego a mi cama y sentándose frente a mi.  
-Tía Misty –musitó ella-¿ya no me queires? –preguntó con tono inocente.

-Claroq ue te quiero pequeña –sonreí forzadamente, sentándome.

-¿Hice algo que te enfadara?

-Claro que no.. –acaricia su cabello.

-¿Entonces?... ¿Por qué ya no juegas conmigo?, ¿estás enferma?

-Algo así.. –suspiré- perdóname.. creo que, pensé tanto en mi que me olvidé de ti.

-Está bien –me sonrió- Tía Misty.. ¿Me cuentas una de tus aventuras?

Aquella pregunta hizo que la sangre huyera de mi rostro, contarle una de mis aventuras.. hablar de él… suspiré y sonreí asintiendo.

-Bien… hum… ¿sabías que alguna vez tuve un Togepi?

-¿Un Togepi? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Si.. –noté que tenía intriga sobre el pokémon, por lo que me levanté y caminé hacia mi escritorio, buscando entre mis cosas hasta encontrar una foto en específico. La miré con nostangia, sonriendo un poco, pero, al observarla bien la sonrisa se esfumó unos momentos. Salíamos Togepi y yo, Broock a mi derecha y.. Ash a mi izquierda haciendo una mueca graciosa. Moví la cabeza, debía de dejar esod e lado, luego, caminé hacia la cama y me senté al lado de mi sobrina.

-Mira, este era Togepi –señalé al pequeño pokémon que solía cargar entre mis brazos.

-Oh! Que lindo! –musitó ella mirándome y sonriéndome, yo le regresé la sonrisa.

-Bien… esta s epodría decir que fue una de mis últimas aventuras, había pasado vario tiempo desde que Broock.. ash.. y yo nos depesdimos para tomar caminos separados, yo tenía que volver a cuidar del Gimnasio, en aquella ocasión se me había invitado a una convención Togepi, y, de casualidad los chicos estaban de visita en aquella ciudad también, nos re-encontramos y también conocí a Max y May, ellos acompañaban en aquel entonces a los chicos… llegamos al lugar donde se suponía que sería la convención pero, extrañamente solo yo fue literalemente arrastrada dentro del lugar…

-¿Habían muchos Togepi dentro?

-Ojalá.. el lugar estaba vacío y, de repente todo se comenzó a mover, resultaba que todo era un engaño, el malvado equipo rocket me había cecustrado y llevado al reino espejismo, querías quedarse con Togepi.. –observé a mi sobrina, me agradaba verla tan concentrada e ilucionada

Pasamos platicando el resto del día sobre mis aventuras hasta su hora de dormir, luego de eso, mi "vida nocturna" regresó, bebiendo alcohol hasta más no poder para desahogar mis penas en ello.

**CONTINUARÀ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Giros Inesperados del Destino**

**Capítulo 6  
Ash PoV**

El clima no era nada bueno, llovía a cantaros. Observaba atravez de la ventana del coche a las gotas de agua golpetear contra el vidrio mientras conducía, a la vez que sentía la mirada de Joe y Pikachu sobre mi, aunque, la verdad les restaba importancia, así había sido por los últimos cuatro meses desde aquel suceso, no solía dirigirle la palabra a nadie por más que insistiese en que hablara, y, esto no les agradaba en lo más minimo al par que me observan sin saber realmente el porque de mi aptitud.  
El vehículo se detuvo frente a mi casa, llevaba tiempo sin estar aquí. Bajé del auto luego de estacionarlo y caminé hacia la entrada principal siendo seguido por el pokémon y el niño.

-¿yo ya he estado aquí antes? –preguntó Joe observando la fachada del lugar.

-Si, solo que en aquel entonces eras muy pequeño… -respondí.

Hubo silencio a mis espaldas por lo que luego de abrir la puerta me giré para observar a un niño y un pokémon completamente sorprendidos, ¿a que se debía esa aptitud ahora?.

-¿Qué? –pregunté al ver que solo me miraban.

-¡Hablaste! –dijo Joe sonriendo para luego entrar en la casa seguido por pikachu.

Una gota rodó por mi nuca, realmente no le hallaba mucho sentido pero, dado a que no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a nadie, bueno, quizá era una "mejoría" que ellos consideraban. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas e ingresé al lugar, llegando a la sala, donde ya se encontraba Joe sentado.

-¿Desde hace cuanto vives aquí? –me observó en busca de conversación, yo solo me senté en otro de los sofá.

-Desde antes de que tu nacieras.. –respondí encendiendo la Tv y pasando canales al azar.

-Oh.. ¿y porque tu novia no vive aquí?

Lo miré sin gracia alguna- ¿Qué novia? –respondí

-La chica de Clearoud City

Es fue como un golpe en la boca del estómago, recordarla era poco grato para mi, por no decir doloroso, aun no perdonaba eso.. parecía que solo me usó para una noche de lujuria y luego huyó sin dejarme decir nada, haciéndome feliz unos momentos para luego arrancarme el corazón sin piedad al huir, logrando que me engañara a mi mismo y me ilusionara pensando que ella sentía lo mismo hacia mi que yo hacia ella. Miré la Tv completamente serio.

-No es mi novia… -respondí cortante.

Joe se encogió en el sofá, de alguna manera lo mordaces que salieron mis palabras le aterraron y solo mantuvo el silencio todo el tiempo. Yo continué pasando los canales con el ceño algo fruncido, no comprendía el porque había sido esa aptitud, es decir, almenos hubiese aguardado para aclarar el mal entendido.. si es que ella lo consideraba asi, con respecto a lo que había pasado esa noche.  
Dejé un canal quieto, daban una película de comedia romántica, le observé sin mucho interés y miré de reojo a Joe, quien me observaba con súplica, volví a mirar la tv e hice una mueca.

-¿Quieres cambiar el canal, no?

-Si, esto es aburrido… -respondió él.

Le tendí el control remoto y literalmente me lo arrancó de las manos, observé nuevamente los canales pasar frente a mis ojos apoyando mi codo contra el brazo del sofá y mi mejilla fue apoyada en mi puño. Dejó un canal de caricaturas, las observé por unos minutos pero pronto , tal y como sucedía a menudo desde aquel día, sus recuerdos inundaban mi mente.  
Moví la cabeza un poco y seguí observando aquella caricatura, un oso y un conejo aparecían en esta, al menos mantuvo mi mente ocupada hasta que me dormí.

_"Mis ojos se abrieron, observé a mi alrededor, estaba en medio de un camino, miré a mi lado y e sorprendí de lo que vi, Pikachu se encontraba inconsciente a m lado. Me moví para levantarme pero todo me dolía, ¿Qué había sucedido?. Miré un poco más adelante una bicicleta completamente chamuscada, pero, eso no importaba ahora, nuevamente mi vista regresó a pikachu, estaba mal herido eso sin duda. Lo cargué entre mis brazos y comencé a correr, tenía que llegar al centro pokémon lo más rápido posible, no deseaba que Pikachu muriera._  
_Por fin luego de mucho correr llegué al centro pokémon, observé como ingresaban a pikachu en la sala de urgencias. Me senté sin más en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, estaba ansioso por saber como seguiría él, si se recuperaría o no. Mientras observaba el símbolo que indicaba una situación de emergencia encendido una voz molesta me hizo mirarme._

_-¡Tú!, ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI BICICLETA!? –exclamó una chica peliroja de playera amarilla y cortos shorts._

_Era cierto, yo había tomado su bicicleta para huir de los spearrows, vaya que estaba en un lío…._  
_El sueño cambió abruptamente, Misty y yo habíamos llegado a ciudad plateada, me enfrentaría por primera vez al líder del gimnacio de aquel lugar, sus pokémones eran tipo roca. El enfrentamiento era difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a ganarle…."_

Algo picó mi mejila haciéndome abrir los ojos.

-Broock no me ganarás esta vez.. –pronuncié medio dormido.

-No soy Broock papá, soy Joe –dijo con un tono divertido en su voz.

-¿Eh?... –lo miré ahora más despierto- ah, creo que me dormí… -bostecé.

-¿Qué soñabas?.. mencionaste a una Misty y a un Broock –exclamó él intrigado.

-Ah, eso.. bueno, fue un sueño relacionado con mis antiguas aventuras cuando apenas era un entrenador pokémon inexperto, Misty era la chica de cabellera anaranjada que conociste..

-Tu novia –dijo él con tono burlesco.

-….No…

-Pero alguna vez lo fue, ¿no? –insistió él.

-…No… nunca fuimos algo más que amigos

-Pero siempre te gustó, ¿no?

- ….. como decía, soñé con mis aventuras de entrenador y..

-No ignores mi pregunta, tengo derecho a saber de tus amoríos

-¿"Amorios"?… dime cuales que yo no los conozco

-Hmp…. Estoy seguro de que si tuviste amoríos con ella de chicos

-Claro que no… -suspiré molesto y me levanté del sofá, estirándome un poco y caminando hacia la puerta- iré a caminar –dije antes de salir por esta, dejando a Joe con pikachu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caminaba por el centro de Pallet Town con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, extrañaba aquel tiempo de ir de viaje en viaje, de ciudad en ciudad sin preocupaciones, durmiendo en la intemperie, atrapando pokémones… en verdad aquellos días eran tan gratificantes que anhelaba volverlos a vivir.  
Tanto Broock como Misty había sido mis grandes amigos y claro, Misty, bueno, ella siempre fue mi amor imposible.. cosa que hasta la actualidad seguía siendo así. Caminando cerca del centro pokémon observé un tumulto de personas, me acerqué a ver y noté que se trataban de batallas pokémon por ocio. Un brillo especial se hizo presente en mis ojos, esto era lo que necesitaba.  
Observé atento la pelea, un charmeleon contra un meowut, ambos eran fuertes oponente pero, finalemente venció el chico con el charmeleon. Por su apariencia se veía que era alguien experimentado.

-¿Alguien más desea desafiar al gran Aoshi? –preguntó con un tono engreído.

Nadie respondió, el chico era mas o menos de mi edad por lo que no dudé en cuanto caminé hacia el centro del lugar que se hacía pasar por campo de batalla.

-Yo te desafio –exclamé con una sonrisa.

.Bien, empecemos –dijo llamando a un Growly al campo de batalla

-Sceptile, yo te elijo –pronuncié liberando a mi antiguo amigo de su pokébola, olvidaba mencionar que desde la última vez solia llevar a algunos de mis viejos compañeros conmigo de cuando en cuando.

La batalla comenzó, ambos pokémones eran fuertes pero, aquel charmeleon no fue gran problema para mi Sceptile, quien ya llevaba algunos años entrenando y claro, me había acompañado en algunos de mis viajes.  
Cuando acabé la batalla decidí ir a dar otra vuelta, terminando en el tramo que me llevaba hacia mi casa, tenía una vista hacia un lago, y césped por doquiera que se le mirara. Me senté ahí, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y yo solo me quedé observándole hasta que unos pasos a mis espaldas me hicieron voltear.

-Es una bonita vista.. –dijo ella quedando de pie a mi lado, haciendo que alzara mi vista hacia ella sorprendiéndome por verle, ella me miró y sonrió un poco- vine adisculparme… -exclamó sentándose a mi lado y rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, traía su cabellera atada en una coleta y si quedó en silencio observando al sol ocultarse.

-¿A disculparte? –le pregunté.

-Si… por haber huído… y por lo que sucedió, yo… creo que debí hablar claramente las cosas contigo en lugar de huir, por eso he venido a disculparme Ash…

-No, descuida, creo que yo también tuve la culpa de lo que pasó por no detenerme… estabamos alcoholizados, en fin, fueron diversas cosas.. realmente fue culpa de ambos..

La observé asentir mirando el sol ocultarse, por unos momentos recordé a la niña de mis sueños y la comparé con la mujer que tenia a mi lado, vaya que las cosas han cambiado pero, lo que nunca cambió fueron mis sentimientos hacia ella.  
Mi mirada también se clavó en el sol poniente cuando sentí que ella se recostó contra mi hombro, la abracé con mi brazo y apoyé mi cabeza con la de ella suavemente, todo parecía estar perfecto hasta que unos pasos a nuestras espaldas y un carraspeo rompieron la paz del lugar.

-Hum… Ash Ketchum… ¿acaso me estas engañando?...

**CONTINUARÀ...**


End file.
